The present invention relates to telecommunications systems and more particularly to a mounting assembly for mounting a telecommunications radio to a support.
Mounting assemblies for mounting radios or antennas to outdoor support structures such as poles are well known in the telecommunications industry. The mounting assemblies generally include means for adjusting the radio or antenna both in elevation and azimuth in order to properly align the radio or antenna. Typically these assemblies contain a single component upon which both the elevational and azimuthal adjustments are made. As both axes are adjusted at the same pivoting point, they are not independent of each other. This is disadvantageous in that adjustment of one axis will interfere with the adjustment of the other axis. This requires the technician to repeatedly retune the adjustments.
Another problem with current mount assemblies is that they do not provide for a solid locking geometry. Rather, once the axial adjustments have been made, there is still some looseness in the joints of the mount assembly, which results in a need for frequent readjustment.
An improved mount assembly is needed.